There are many situations where systems, mechanisms, or devices are assembled at a point of delivery where it is disadvantageous to attach a nut, bolt, or other fastener with too much or too little torque. One solution to this problem is to provide a torque wrench or similar device that is calibrated to apply a pre-determined amount of torque to such a fastener. When the pre-determined amount of torque is applied, the torque wrench slips and the fastener is no longer turned, thereby preventing damage to the fastener or the objects secured by the fastener.
Such torque wrenches are well known in the art. However, many existing torque wrenches require a large number of components, including compression springs and complex drive mechanisms, which must be manufactured from wear resistant metals to deal with high forces. Furthermore, such torque wrenches are frequently bulky because of the large number of components and the manner in which they are positioned inside of the wrench handle.